


Van Gogh's Lost Ear

by AmieWritesFic



Series: Van Gogh's Lost Ear [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Kurtbastian friendship, Reconciliation, adorable animals, rescue pets, season 6 never happened cause fuck that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: Sebastian is lonely while attending Harvard Law School. His only companion is his rescue dog, Van Gogh (named because he lost his ear as a puppy). Until one day, he gets a call from a familiar voice.





	Van Gogh's Lost Ear

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of one shots.

It was a windy day. So windy that Sebastian was severely regretting his decision to take his corgi, Van Gogh out for a walk. The small pup was fighting his leash to chase the leaves blowing across the street. Eventually he guided the spirited dog to back to his apartment and to the elevator. “Well, that was a shit show of a walk, Van.” Sebastian said with a huff. He unhooked the leash and Van Gogh skipped around the main space of the apartment. Sebastian looked around at his home and swallowed down the stab of loneliness that the space provided. He knew moving to Boston, so far from his friends and family, would be tough but how could he pass up an opportunity to attend Harvard Law School. His loneliness was why he got Van Gogh in the first place. As a newborn, the puppy was abandoned with his litter and they fell victim to a wolf attack. Only two survived. Someone else rescued the other dog, who apparently lost a leg in the attack, and Sebastian got Van Gogh, who had lost an ear. He prided himself on the clever pun of the dog’s name, but the joke has been lost on many others.

Sebastian turned his phone back on. He often turned if off for his walks with Van Gogh so that he could focus on the precocious dog. He had several missed calls from his mom and sister. He also had a missed call and voicemail from a number he didn’t recognize. He was sure it was a response to one of the internships he applied for, so he checked the message.

“Uh, hey Sebastian…It’s Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I know this call is out of the blue and I got your number from Jeff. This may seem crazy, but I think our dogs are related. Peggy Sue, my dog, she’s been so depressed and I called the animal rescue about her brother and they said he was adopted by you. I’m guessing youre in the Boston area since that’s where I got Peggy Sue. I just want to help her and I think if she sees her brother again, she’d maybe perk up or something. I guess call me if you want to set up a play date…or don’t…wow I’m awkward. Ok bye.”

Sebastian stared at his phone. Kurt Hummel called him. Kurt, the kid he more or less harassed in high school called him. He figured a meetup would at least give him an excuse to see one familiar face. He liked his classmates well enough, but future lawyers aren’t the most fun people in the world. He looked over at Van Gogh. “Hey buddy, you wanna hang out with another puppy?”

Van Gogh glanced over, whimpered, and buried his head in his paws.

“Oh come on, Van. It’s your sister. Remember her?”

Van Gogh’s ear twitched and he started hopping around and barking. He jumped up trying to lick Sebastian’s face.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sebastian laughed and leaned down to let the dog have a chance to get his smooches in. He went back to his phone to call Kurt back. After  a couple rings, he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Hummel. So I see you’ve been stalking me a little.”

“SEBASTIAN!” Kurt yelled, far more excited than Sebastian was expecting, “Thank you for calling back! I am at the end of my rope. Peggy hardly eats and I’m just so worried for her. And I am not stalking you, I have a connection at the shelter and all they gave me was a name. I took a guess that there is only one Sebastian Smythe in existence…or I just HOPED there’s only one.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Actually, there’s two. I’m named after my grandfather. But I can assure you, I’m still one of a kind.”

“Yea, you’re something alright.” Kurt teased back. “So, a doggy playdate?”

“Van Gogh is already excited about it. Tomorrow at 4, work for you? That’s usually is when we take our walk.”

“Yea, that’s perfect. I’m driving in from Braintree, where do you wanna meet?”

“Well, Pacific Street Park is great and the pups can run around off-leash.” Sebastian was getting really excited to see Kurt. He was sure it was because he was so lonely, he just wanted some connection to home.

“Yea, we can meet you there.” Kurt hesitated before adding, “It’s really good to hear from you, Sebastian. It’s hard not to feel a little homesick here and I appreciate hearing a familiar voice.”

“You too, Kurt. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sebastian’s heart warmed. He was glad Kurt was looking past who he used to be and was being so open to catching up. Sebastian could really use a friend locally.

After they said goodbye and hung up, Sebastian made sure to save Kurt’s number in his phone. He set up food in Van Gogh’s bowl and started on his own dinner. He was really looking forward to seeing Kurt. What if he’s changed or looks different? What if he’s the same? Sebastian liked to think he’s different. He definitely mellowed out in his adult years, mostly since he was dealing with separation anxiety from Ohio. All Sebastian knew was that tomorrow will be interesting.

* * *

 

The sun rose before Sebastian was truly ready for it. He had a lot to do before he met up with Kurt. With no real idea of what the “playdate” entails, he wanted to prepare for everything. He got to work cleaning up with apartment, put some stew into the Crock Pot, and started on his research paper for his Defensive Law class. He figure that if Kurt was willing to have a home cooked meal, the stew would be low maintenance and the space would be tidy. If not, Sebastian could eat it himself. Van Gogh was also busy getting ready for his big day. He took naps, moved his toys from one end of his designated area to the other side, and practiced his skipping. Usually their walks went around the neighborhood, it was rare for them to go to an actual park with other dogs, so Van Gogh was excited.

Just before 4, Sebastian leashed Van Gogh and they started towards the park. He was dressed casually in jeans, a tee, and a hoodie. Perfect for a chilly October day in New England. He rounded the corner and there was Kurt, crouched down petting a three-legged corgi. “Kurt, Hey!” Sebastian yelled out.

Kurt stood and looked towards the noise. He was still tall and thin, but there seemed to be more muscle definition. The most surprising thing was his outfit. Kurt, the fashionista of small town Ohio, was in straightleg jeans and a simple sweater. “Seb, hey! Long time no see!”

Van Gogh yanked the leash towards the other dog and barked wildly. Kurt’s dog perked up and barked back. Soon they were at each other and sniffing around. “Van Gogh, calm.” Sebastian tried, but knew it’d never work on the pup. “Maybe we should go in the park so they can run free.”

Once inside the gate, both boys unhooked their dogs and they ran off. Van Gogh was obviously more spirited, but Kurt’s dog was noticeably excited. “Wow, I’ve never seen Peggy Sue look so happy! I think she needed this reunion.” Kurt beamed watching the furry siblings play. He then turned to his once enemy, “You look good, Smythe. Less…snobby.”

“Yea, I thought I’d try my hand at that ‘maturity’ thing all of you guys kept raving about.” Sebastian laughed. “You look good too, Hummel. But I gotta admit, I’m a little thrown off with how dressed down you are. I miss the flair.”

Kurt just shrugged and changed the subject, “So what brings you to Massachusetts? Jeff said you are at Harvard Law, but you probably could have picked any grad school and gotten in. Why here?”

“It’s Harvard! I couldn’t possibly go anywhere else when Harvard is an option. I mean, I hate being so far from my sister and my friend’s, but I am going to my dream school.” Sebastian sighed, “What about you? You said you are in Braintree.”

“I got a job offer with the Boston Opera House, but its too expensive to find a decent apartment in the city.” Kurt said relatively quiet. Sebastian felt there was more to the story, but didn’t push. Kurt broke the silence with a chuckle, “So his name is Van Gogh? Kind of cruel name for a dog with one ear.”

“Says the man who named his 3 legged dog ‘PEGgy’. Hello pot, I’m kettle.” Sebastian laughed.

“She’s named after my mom’s favorite song. I was feeling lonely so I thought it’d help me feel closer to someone I love.”

“Oh, does your mom visit often, though?”

“She died when I was 8…” Kurt whispered, looking down at his lap. Sebastian felt awful, he never knew that Kurt grew up without a parent. He knew he had a stepmom, but people get divorced and remarried every day, like his parents.

“Kurt…I…” Sebastian had no idea what to say. He instead started to watch the dogs, who were now chasing after the same leaf flowing in the light breeze.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry for going dark. You’d think after 15 years I’d be ok about it, but I guess you never really get over losing a mom. Don’t get me wrong, I love Carole, my stepmom, but there is no one quite like Elizabeth Hummel. She was an accomplished pianist and dancer. She loved animals and gardening. The kindest most patient person. People say I look like her. Except my eyes, those are from my dad. And I have his stubbornness, I guess.” Kurt smiled softly as he spoke of his parents.

“She sounds amazing. My sister and I look like my dad’s clones. Much to my mother’s annoyance. She would always say that if she didn’t push us out, she’d think we weren’t hers. Its kind gross, but that’s her humor.” Sebastian frowned a little. “I really miss them. I haven’t been home for almost a year.”

Kurt placed his hand over Sebastian’s. They sat quietly for a bit longer and soon the autumn sky began to turn orangey and red. “We should get going. It’s getting late and I still have to stop at the store for dinner.” Kurt said getting up to call Peggy back to him.

“You can have dinner at my place.” Sebastian jumped up. “I have stew in a Crock Pot and its only a block away.”

Kurt glanced at their dogs, still running and barking, “The pups seem to be having a good time, I’d hate to break up the fun…ok, we can come over.”

With a little goading, they got the dogs back on their leashes and they started the walk towards Sebastian’s building. Once in the apartment, Sebastian unleashed Van Gogh and Kurt did the same. The dogs ran over to Van Gogh’s spot and sniffed at all the toys. Sebastian headed to the kitchen, “Just make yourself at home. You want a glass of wine?”

“Sure. Thank you.” Kurt said, looking around the space. He smiled softly at the photos that lined one of the walls. Most of them were with a girl about their age and an older gentleman who were almost identical to Sebastian. That must have been his sister and father. “You weren’t kidding about looking like your dad. If it weren’t for his salt and pepper hair and your bad polo shirt, I’d never tell you apart.”

Sebastian walked over and handed Kurt a glass. “Yea. That’s Michael Smythe, my dad. And my twin sister, Serena. She’s literally the best person I know. She’s in med school right now to be a cardiologist.” He said, beaming with pride.

Kurt scrunched his face looking at Sebastian. “Is it weird how not weird this is? I mean, we hated each other and here we are acting like civil friends.”

“I’ve changed a lot, Kurt. I was a piece of shit in high school, but I’m not that guy anymore. I can’t be that guy anymore.”

“I appreciate this new you. I guess we both changed over the years.” Something sad flashed in Kurt’s eyes but he quickly shook it off. “So I guess we can be friends now. I mean, it’s not like I talk to anyone local outside of work anyways.”

“Yea, I could use a friend.” Sebastian smirked, “Even if that friend thinks I smell like a sketchy website.”

Kurt laughed, “And looks like a desert rodent.”

After a pause, they both started cracking up. The sudden noise caused the two dogs to start barking at their humans. Sebastian put his arm around Kurt’s shoulders, “well my new friend, let’s eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so please tell me what you think.  
> Van Gogh and Peggy Sue are based off of a brother and sister dog i met at a shelter. I wish i could have adopted them but i'm not allowed pets at my place. Also, I'm from Massachusetts so most of the places I will mention in the series will be real. I recommend you check them out if you're ever in the area!
> 
> The series is (more or less) planned out, but i'm open to prompts. If there's any part of this verse you want explored, comment about it.


End file.
